Zuko's Memories
by JoeJonasRocksMyHeart
Summary: Two-Shot! Zuko thinks of two people while his ship is being repaired. Takes place during The Southern Air Temple. Maiko in later chapter s . PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Ursa

**Got inspired while watching The Southern Air Temple. The one person Zuko wants to see while his ship is being repaired is the one person that he knows he can't see. May possibly do second chapter on the other one person Zuko misses. **

'So I'm back to my home, back to the place will never except me again.' Zuko thought as he stood next to his ship, on the fire nation docks, with his uncle Iroh. Even though deep in his heart he knew of one person that will always. 'I have no idea where she is, or even if she's still alive.' This one person was his mother. 

She left when he was ten, Azula nine. Azula never missed a moment to rub the fact that she was gone in his face. Like when she would annoy him when her friends Mai and Ty-Lee, Zuko blushes when new memories of Mai flood mind, he would tell her to stop and then she would say, "Who's gonna make me? Mom?" He would walk away, angrily with tears of either sadness or regret, he could never distinguish between the two, ready to pour down his face. 

Every night since the day he found out that she left the memoies of her kept flooding his mind, feeding turtle ducks, watching fireworks (A/N: Don't ask me when or why they would have firworks just popped into my mind), giving him advice for a certain girl, she was there for everything in his life. He wished she was there now. 


	2. Mai

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry about the underling, MY COMPUTERS RETARDED! Here's the second chap. Starts where the is. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**A little girl with ribbons in her hair looked bored staring off into space with a perky, over energetic girl hanging next to her upside-down in the tree she was sitting under. They were waiting for their other friend, Princess of the Fire Nation, Azula. Prince Zuko looked at the gloomy girl, Mai, and wondered if there was a way to cheer her up. He walked up to her, Ty-Lee giggled, "Want to walk around the palace with me?" "Sure," she answered. **

"**So, why do you always look so gloomy?" He asked Mai. They had finished their walk and were currently sitting on the prince's bed. "I don't know," she answered, "I guess I have nothing to be happy about." She looked down and strted playing with her hands. "Well, I think you should smile more often." Zuko said, blushing. Mai's head snapped up at this and her pale eyes boring into his amber ones. "What do you mean?" She asked, slightly confused, and blushing. "I saw you smile once," he answered, "and I thought you looked cute." He said looking down and blushing so much his head would explode. "Thanks." Mai timidly answered. They both looked at each other and started to lean in. They lips gently touched. They stayed like that until air was an absolute necessity. **

**14 (AN: don't know the age he was banished, guessing) year-old Prince Zuko was standing by his ship that he was to start hunting the Avatar. He was about to board when a very familer figure came running toward him. He turned and ran toward the figure. They met and embraced each other. "Mai, I'm glad you came." Zuko whispered in her ear. "Sorry I was late, my mom started questioning me again," Mai whispered back. Zuko lightly chuckled as he pulled away holding Mai around the waist, arm's length. Mai stared into hi eyes as her eyes started to water. Zuko seeing this said, "Mai, I'll be back and I'll find you don't worry." "But how?" Mai answered him, "The Avatar's been dead for a hundred years, No one even nows if he's been reincarnated." "Mai," Zuko said gently pulling her into another hug, "I'll do whatever it takes to find, and when I do, I'll do whatever it takes to find you." Mai nodded against his neck. They pulled a away and kissed. Their last kiss for a few, and both of them knew it, so they made the kiss a long and passionate. "Bye Zuko" Mai said crying. Zuko wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Bye Mai" and with one last quick peck on the lips he boarded the ship. Tears flowed freely down both of their cheeks. **


End file.
